Sunnyvale: The Rise of the Vice Kings
Sunnyvale: The Rise of the Vice Kings is a prequel to Volition's 2006 game Saints Row and details the rise and fall of the Vice Kings gang. Cast *Dawg: Similar to the Protagonist from the first Saints Row, the Vice Kings Lieutenant is the silent protagonist and member of the Vice Kings gang. When being threatened with death by a Los Carnales gang member, he is ultimately saved by Benjamin King and Julius Little, mirroring the beginning of the first Saints Row. *Benjamin King: The Ally of the Player and founder of the Vice Kings. He is voiced by Terry Crews. *Julius Little: Benjamin King's rent boy. He is voiced by Keith David. *Anthony Green: wannabe bitch of Ben King. *Angela King: the sister of Ben King, and the possible love interest of the Playa. *Adam Price: founder and head of the West Side Rollerz gang in Stilwater, Father of Joseph Price and the enemy of Vice Kings. He serves as the secondary antagonist of story. *Alejandro Lopez: founder and head of the Los Carnales gang in Stilwater and the enemy of the Vice Kings. He serves as the main antagonist of the story. *Richard Monroe: Richard Monroe was the chief of police in the first Saints Row. *Warren Williams: a popular rapper in Stilwater with a short fuse. (DLC) *Tanya Winters: a prostitute for the Vice Kings. (DLC) Plot The game chronicles the rise of the Vice Kings gang by Benjamin King. Taken on as a lieutenant, the Player must help the Vice Kings rise to becoming one of the strongest gangs in Stilwater, and at the same time attempting to protect the innocents affected by gang violence. The introduction to the story takes place at present moment on the Ship Crib, in which Benjamin King tells the Protagonist about his early days in the Vice Kings. Bonus Cutscene Once the player completes 100%, they get a special cutscene. Whilst Dawg heads back to his apartment, he is approached by a future Benjamin King and the Leader of the Third Street Saints. They state that a new threat is upon them which could ruin the whole timeline, and ask Dawg to consider a job with the Saints Empire. Gameplay Like previous Saints Row games, its a third person action adventure open world game. It takes on similar gameplay to the first Saints Row, and returns to having more gangster style to the plot. A range of activities return such as escort, drug trafficking and also the ability to crack safes like in the first Saints Row. DLC A mission pack will be released and will depict King's rise to legitimacy in the 1990s and early 2000s, and Julius Little's formation of the 3rd Street Saints. The pack will also depict a younger Warren Williams and Tanya Winters. The second mission pack will be a short cinematic movie using the games engiene set in a unalertered future set days before the events of Saints Row. This pack will show how Dawg dies. Category:Games Category:Original